Harry Potter in Space
by MoonBay11
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away galaxy...an epic story came to me in a dream. A fight for freedom from abuse and a journey for real love take a young Harry Potter from one end of the universe to the other. Where will all of these events lead the young hero? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes****: **Hi everyone! I'm sorry for lacks of updates…I will always love Harry Potter but sometimes I fall out of writing HP fanfiction. (Or fanfiction in general…) So, I'm attempting to finish 'Through the Mirror' and 'Time Warp' but I figure to get back into the swing of things, I'll write this. It's based on a dream I had…wow, maybe six or so years ago. I remember every detail to this day. I hope you enjoy it.

**Important****: **Some themes involved in this story are darker than my other stories. There is death, abuse, rape and adultery. They won't be described in great detail but it will be there. Be warned.

_I also don't own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own this dream. That is it._

**Hogwarts School of Intergalactic Species and Races**

**Chapter One**

_ Lily Evans was the daughter of a human and a Spinner. She grew up on a colony planet in the Galaxy quadrant PS687. She took after her human father in looks; dark red hair and fair skin. Her eyes were from her mother; luminous, bright emerald green. Her talents of from her mother's race and her social skills from her fathers were renowned, even at a young age. For that, she was promised to an influential man. She was also accepted into Hogwarts Academy. It was there that she met James Potter._

_ James Potter was the sole heir to the Pottermore galaxy. He was dark haired, dark eyed and cocky. All the women wanted him…except for her. For that, he proceeded to woo her through their years that the academy. Eventually, she fell for him. _

_ Lily and her fiancée broke off the engagement amicably enough. Lily and James married straight out of school. In even less time, Lily became pregnant. And in even less time than that, James started to change. It was subtle at first and Lily chalked it up to her imagination. They had their son and named him Harry. They even had two daughters, Joanne and Calla. But through the political dinners and spaceship meetings, the love was lost. It wasn't that she was forgotten. It might have been easier that way instead of what became of them. _

_ After one to many nights of crying and her children asking her what was wrong, she decided to leave. It took some planning and few bribes and favors, but she secured a ship and her children. And that is where the real story begins…_

The red head rubbed her arms, staring through the window. Flashes of stars and planets zipped by in a mesmerizing fashion. Bright emerald green eyes tracked one light to another. She looked to be in her late twenties but her eyes spoke of deeper, wiser age. She was beautiful woman, even with the frown lines and air of sadness.

All she wanted was a happy life with family and friends. A life filled with laughter and loved. She had thought she gotten that. She had been wrong. Maybe things would have been better if she had chosen her promised fiancée rather than James.

"Mum?"

Emerald green eyes turned and locked with a matching set. The boy was young looking, maybe a fourteen years old human. His hair was a messy black and thick, just like his father. But his delicate features were hers. His pale skin was hers. The air of kindness and concern for others was hers. She smiled, arms going out to wrap him in a hug. She could never regret her choice. It gave her, her children.

"Hello Harry." She whispered, hand running through his hair. "How are you doing?"

His arms wrapped around her waist. "I'm fine, mum."

"And Joanne and Calla? How are they?" Concern softened her voice. James had never been terrible to his children. He was loving enough to them.

Harry looked up, his eyes bright. "They're fine too mum. They're sleeping in the cabin." He tightened his hold a moment before stepping back. Lily wanted to tug him back. "We want you to be happy."

The red head smiled, hand brushing his cheek. "I will always be happy. I have you and your sisters."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly there was an alarm. Flashing red lights and sirens screeched through the corridor, reflecting and reverberating against the metal walls. They both frowned, turning to look out the window. The ship lurched. Lily went to grab her son, pulling him with her towards the wall.

Her back hit the wall. Pain shot up her spine. With one hand, she kept a grip on her son. With the other, she grabbed the handrail on the wall. She eyes sought out the commotion out the window. Her eyes widened.

A small fleet of ships were flying outside the walls. They were dark ships, dark as black holes. And just as deadly. They were pirate ships that flew under the captain of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was a dangerous man who had destroyed planets and massacred races. He believed only his kind should live. She saw one ship that started with _MAL _and knew that he wasn't with these ships. But it didn't stop her heart from racing at the fear. "Harry, love." She whispered as she tightened her hold. "I need to get your sisters and run."

"But mum-"

The ship lurched again, tipping to its side. "GO!" She screamed as she pushed him down the hall towards the cabins. She turned to the other way, planning on heading to the deck to help defend when she felt a tug on her wrist. She stared into hers so similar to hers.

"I'm not leaving without you."

A fleeting moment passed before she followed him. They ran quickly, falling into walls as the ship continued to be hit. They made it to the hall with the sleeping corridors. They heard screaming. Lily's hand squeezed Harry's. "Joanne! Calla!" She yelled. They rushed to the door that held their family. Lily free hand went to the doorknob. It opened on its own.

Lily pushed her son behind her back as a tall man with long blonde hair and dressed in black stepped out of the room. "Hello Evans. Though I suppose it's Potter now. I assume they're your spawns?" He gestured to the room behind him. His gray eyes tracked to behind her back. He smiled. "It's best if you give up now. You wouldn't want your children's deaths on your conscience, would you?"

Mother and son hands held tighter. Their family was a stake and they both knew what the answer would be. "Don't hurt them. I'll come quietly."

The blonde leaned closer, the cane in his hand brushing sharply down her cheek. She felt blood leaking towards her lips and a burning pain. "Oh, I very much doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this is also slash. Or, there will eventually be slash. Just to forewarn you.

**Chapter Two**

_Sometime in the future…_

A boy in his late teens stood at the helm of a spaceship. Or it may be better to call him a man. He had the look about him of a person who had seen and felt too much in a very short time. His black hair had gotten long. It was better for gripping. His skin was paler than his nature color, painted with fading bruises. Eyes that were naturally bright green stared dully at the passing universe. The dome of the ship was huge, allowing those on deck to watch the stars. He wished on a passing sun the same wish he has been wishing since his was dragged to this ship; he wished for the rescue of his family.

"'Arry?"

Emerald green eyes turned to the soft voice. A girl with the look of a five years old with strawberry blonde hair and bright gray eyes stared up at him. She wore a gray t-shirt, her thumb in her mouth. "Hullo luv." He picked up the small girl, ignoring the dull pain in his back. "How are you doing?" He even wished for the safety of his sisters that weren't planned.

She leaned her head on her his shoulder. "Mhmm…" She mumbled. "Calla was crying."

Harry frowned. "Nobody has hurt her, have they?" That was the deal. He and his mother deal with the crew. His sisters deal with the kitchen.

She shook her head. "Nah-uh. They were just talkin'." The small creature cuddled closer. "Will you tell me a story?"

He tucked her closer to his side, resting his chin on top of her head. "What do you want to hear?"

"I want to know about Pottermore." She whispered.

Harry stiffened for a moment before sighing. He should have never mentioned his father to his new sisters. "Daisy, darling. Pottermore is a vast galaxy that is ruled by a single family. There are four livable planets in the solar system located within. One is full of the brave. One is full of the cunning. Another is full of the wise. The last is full of the loyal." He rocked her gently, a smile curling his lips. "They didn't want anything to do with each other at first. They all thought they were better than the rest. But then there was a threat. It didn't care that the planets fought. It only cared about destroying. So a single man rose up and rallied the inhabitants of each planet to work together the fight the threat. The loyal made the troops. The wise made the battle plans. The cunning enforced the battle plans and the brave fought alongside the others. Eventually they fought the threat off. And they made the man their ruler. He was a potter and so they renamed the galaxy after him."

Daisy smiled. He could feel it. "You're a Potter, aren't you?"

Harry went to answer when he heard alarms. Flashing green lights reflected along the glass. A hissing alarm slithered along deck, raising shivers on the siblings. "What's going on Harry?" She asked, arms tighten to a painful hold.

The dark haired boy looked out the dome. A ship was heading their way. The laser guns were pointing towards the ship. He headed towards the door. "I don't know luv, but we should go get the girls."

He made it to the door as the ship started to rock. He threw open the door and stepped through. Men and women in black were running around, shouting orders. Harry snuck pass, heading towards the living corridors. Nobody stopped the cabin boy and the bastard child. He made it to the cabin as the shipped careened to the left. He slammed the door, stepping into the room. It was small with one glowing light. Four small, feminine faces faced him.

"HARRY!"

"What's happening?"

"I'm scared!"

The voice blended together till he couldn't tell one sister from the other. He set Daisy on the bed. "I'm not sure what's going on but to find out. Stay here and protect each other." He said, leaning closer to Joanne. In the dim light, all you could see was unnatural pale skin. "Remember what I taught you?"

The eldest girl nodded. "_Expecto patronum_." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her on her forehead. The siren stopped as the ship stopped. He kissed Calla, Daisy and Fern on the head before heading out the door.

The halls were dark and quiet. He didn't know where the crew was or what was going on, but he head towards the captain's deck. He was sure he would find out what was happening there.

He breathed deeply, gathering the dimensioning powers within his grasps. It was called _majik_. It was one thing he was thankful he got from his father. With all the malnutrition and healing he has been doing, it was hard for his body to keep up with _majik_. He kept a small store just for a moment like this.

Harry crept to the deck doors, looking through the window. The room was lit from all the machines and screens. He saw the outline of a tall, scrawny man. There were other outlines of people, scurrying about the cabin. But his eyes landed on a familiar frame. His eyes glowed green as he stepped through the doors. "Get away from my mother!" He shouted, hands glowing green as he clenched them into fists.

Everyone turned to stare at him. His mother's eyes were glowing in a way he hadn't seen in a very long time. The man standing next to her was a healthy pale. His hair was sandy blond and gray streaked, though he didn't look much older than his mother. He wore a white shirt and tan pants. He was covered in scars. But his eyes were a deep amber. Harry couldn't help but stare at those eyes. They were human-like and animalistic. It was fascinating.

"Harry!" Lily said a smile in her voice. She limped towards her son at a fast pace. The red head wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh baby, we're saved." She pulled back and gestured to the man. "This is Remus." She smiled. "He's from the Lupin race. He's saved us."

Harry's eyes trailed from matching green to amber. Maybe wishes to come true.


End file.
